Secret 'love'
by WaterGoddess - Sapphire
Summary: The new girl and guy start off good, but goes down hill after that. what if the girl expresses her feelings thru a note as his secret admirer? Read and find out (InuKag-SanMir)
1. Default Chapter

Secret 'love'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. A girl can wish can't she?  
  
Today was the first day back to school, seeing that summer break was over. Just then someone honked the horn of a car, a black BMW to be exact. With tan looking leather seats and the only thing in the car were the driver and a backpack. After whoever was in the driver seat honked the horn again, probably waking up the whole entire neighborhood, a dark figure ran to the car parked outside their house.  
  
"Hurry up Kagome, we don't have all friggin' day!" Yelled the driver.  
  
By the sound of the name the sun seemed to appear just for her. Kagome Higurashi. The sun shone on her like she was a delicate flower and if you didn't shine on her right, you'd kill her. Her long raven-hair flowed down to the waist and would pick up by the slightest wind. Her long legs that seemed to go forever (okay, not that long that would definitely be freaky) so bare and fresh. She wore the usual uniform, white long-sleeve shirt with green cuffs and green kinda' by her neck, a red tie and a very short green skirt. I guess you could say she looked good.  
  
"Sango, shut up, before you wake up the world, let alone my neighborhood!" Kagome kinda' whispered back to her best friend, Sango Katana.  
  
"Well sorry, but if you don't remember this is the first day of school and I don't want to be late so get your lazy butt in here, now!" Sango yelled again.  
  
"ok, ok, help me get my bag in the car." Kagome tried stuffing her over packed schoolbag in the front seat but that didn't work, sOoOoO, they tried the back. Finally getting it in, Kagome hopped in the car.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~* At the school ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sango dropped Kagome at the front of the school doors as she parked the car. She came back a few minutes later and they both walked around looking for their classes together. They had specifically asked if they could have the same classes together and so far it was going quite nicely. As if checking to see if Sango and Kagome were done the bell had rung. The girls were all the way across the school so they had to walk fast to their first period class. Which were Explorations.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~* At lunch ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
At lunch Sango had found the perfect little table that seated four. The girls sat down at it and started to eat their lunch. Which was Pizza and fries with your choice of drink. They started talking about first, second, third, and fourth period. (They had third lunch). They were just going to get into another conversation on how each other's summer was because they only saw each other every other time, when two boys or guys I should say, came and one of them with black hair tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked this young gentleman.  
  
"May we sit here with you two beautiful ladies?" The guy asked Kagome, but looking at Sango, smiling a smile any girl couldn't resist, except maybe Sango herself.  
  
"Why?" Said Sango getting a little irritated that he was still staring.  
  
"Look, as you can plainly see or are you blind that there are no more seats left we need somewhere to sit, ok." Said the other guy he had white hair and a baseball cap on.  
  
"Sure go ahead and could you stop staring at her she gets a little irritated?" said/asked Kagome while pointing to the black haired guy.  
  
"Certainly," he replied back.  
  
"Hi, my name's Kagome Higurashi and this is San~" she got cut off short because Sango went to answer for herself.  
  
"Sango Katana," Sango said while holding out her hand for them to shake.  
  
"What a beautiful name Kagome and Sango truly brilliant, My name is Miroku Houshi," Miroku said while grabbing Sango's hand and kissing it multiple times. She pulled it back and wiped it over and over again on a napkin chanting "eww" all the while. The guy sitting next to Miroku didn't say a word. "Ahh, and my trusty friend here is Inu Yasha Youkai," said Miroku pointing to his quiet friend.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you," said Kagome while thinking in her head 'What kind of name is Inu Yasha Youkai'.  
  
"No the pleasure was all mine" Miroku said stretching the word 'pleasure' out a bit. Kagome and Sango sat there in silence staring at Miroku until they couldn't hold it in any longer which was less than a second, and burst out laughing. The way he said 'pleasure' and his face was priceless you should have seen it. It was like he was really excited or something.  
  
~#*~~~~#*~~~~#*A/N:  
Hey, well this is the first Fanfiction I have ever updated. So I hope I did good I'm kind of nervous actually I'm freakin' out. *runs to garbage can and throws up* I think it's horrible tell me what you think. Kirby's waitin' for your answer.(*.*) Chao. 


	2. The next chapter?

Secret 'love'  
  
Disclaimer: Hey now lets not get carried away I may be a great big fan and all, but I would never be able to own Inu Yasha.. I wish though..  
  
A/n: I would just like to thank LITTLEPUP!!! For being my first reviewer! Thank you so much I feel so loved! Ok now on with the show!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The unexpected.  
  
It was already after school and they (Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inu Yasha) decided to meet afterwards. (A/n: as if that wasn't obvious..).  
  
"Hey how about we go get some ice-cream?" Kagome asked after a loooooooooong period of silence.  
  
"How about we not?" Inu Yasha asked in his usual sassy tone.  
  
"howbxbfd nee...pffsss.." Kagome said mimicking Inu Yasha in a higher tone of voice. (A/n: U know when somebody says something really sarcastic it's not even funny? So u mimic them to ur-self not expecting them to hear u? That's what she just did).  
  
Inu Yasha just gave Kagome a death glare as did her. Sango not liking where this was going nor the hand inching towards her behind, made a rash decision on where to go.  
  
"Arcade?!" Sango said with so much worry in her voice that you would think she was choking.  
  
"I agree with thy lady," Miroku said with a satisfied grin on his face and a huge red handprint on his right cheek. (A/n: That's FACE cheek not butt cheek..U perv's..).  
  
"Sure whatever.."  
  
"Okay I'm up for that!"  
  
"So everyone's in?"  
  
"Yeah!" "Uh-huh" "Whatever.." Was the three reply's Sango got to her question.  
  
"Then let's go!" They all got up from the benches in the School Park and headed to the parking lot. When they got there the boys were utterly confused.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Miroku asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah I haven't got a car and neither does Miroku," Inu Yasha said also looking around.  
  
"You guys don't? Sucks to be you now doesn't it, Kagome?" Sango asked with a smirk.  
  
Inu Yasha -"What do you mean sucks to be you, like you have a car?"  
  
Kagome - "Actually yeah, we'll be takin' Sango's car mine's in the shop."  
  
Miroku's and Inu Yasha's jaw almost dropped to the ground. How come girls always had the cars? Sango led everyone to where she was parked, which wasn't very far and piled everyone in. This is how it looked: Sango was the driver Miroku was beside her as the passenger. Inu Yasha was the left backseat passenger and Kagome was beside him as the right backseat passenger. (A/n: Confusing?)  
  
When they got to the arcade, which let me just tell you, was a very BORING ride. No one and I mean no one said a word. Complete silence. So when they got there Sango got out first then the rest. They all walked in still lost in silence until some people just couldn't take it any more..  
  
"OKAY THAT IS IT!!! Someone.. huh?" Both Kagome and Sango screamed in unison. They burst out laughing once they realized it. Miroku and Inu Yasha just looked at each other and started to chuckle a bit then it gradually turned into laughter.  
  
"Mommy look at the scary people," said a little girl walking by with her mother.  
  
"Don't look at them dear it isn't right to stare," The mother gently pushed her daughter in the direction they were going. When the four of them caught sight of this it made them laugh even harder. People were actually starting to believe they were escape convicts from the mental institute..  
  
After the seemingly hilarious incident they walked inside. They played a lot of DDR (Dance-Dance Revolution) A lot of air hockey which had to do with a lot of 'No that's all wrong! Rematch now!' and 'Ha-Ha! I beat you Inu Yasha!' 'Shut up Kagome..'. Lots of laughs, lots of eating, and lots of games.. When it was past dusk they decided it was time to go home. They all got into Sango's car once again and now that they knew each other a little bit more they could actually talk! (A/n: Hey what do you know?) Inu Yasha was the first person to be dropped off at his house. Okay so maybe it wasn't his house more like the sidewalk a couple of blocks from his house, but whatever. Inu Yasha didn't exactly tell people where he lives especially to two girls he had just met this morning.. Miroku was the second. Then it was the girls, they both owned an apartment a four-bedroom apartment. Only because Sango's parents were best friends to Kagome's parents' sense they all worked together. They all died in a heist of some kind. So now Kagome and Sango live together taking care of their younger brothers, Kohaku and Souta.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"Ah, the usual I guess.." Kagome said not really paying attention.  
  
"Okay I'll get on it right away.." Sango said picking up the phone and dialing.  
  
"Hey I thought you were cooking?" -Kagome  
  
"Are you crazy or just delusional? Heck no am I cooking!" -Sango  
  
"Jeez just asking.."  
  
Just then the door opened and to little boys walked in as happy as can be.  
  
"Hey what's going on, Souta? Kohaku?" Kagome asked finally up.  
  
"We just got a project on learning about our family members and there friends and their job and stuff and me and Kohaku here were just talking about it!" Souta said or yelled.  
  
"So come on can we?" Kohaku just as excited.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever," Sango said finishing up her call.  
  
"Yes! Hey sis what are we having for dinner?" Kohaku asked jumping up and down with Souta. They get to get outta school for this project.  
  
"Yeah Kagome what are we having?" Souta said sitting right next to her at the kitchen table.  
  
A/n: I guess u could call this a cliffhanger. I personally thought this chapter sucked..bad. Plz tell me ur thoughts on it. 


End file.
